Batman: Demon Knight of Arkham
by archtech88
Summary: Wrongly accused of a crime he did not commit, a once young man has returned to Gotham City under the alias of Joseph Kerr to extract his revenge upon a justice system that does as it pleases with no regard to the common man.


Dick had watched the pale man for most of the journey towards Gotham. Only since they'd pulled him from the ocean, of course, but also for long after. He had pale white skin, dark, greenish hair and a freakish, rictus grin. The man knew a few jokes and could act the fool when he wanted, but there was a deadly calm behind his eyes that no amount of cackling laughter could hide.

He couldn't tell if the man's eyes were the eyes of a madman or a wretched, horribly sane one, but he pitied the person who'd managed to get at the wrong end of them, since no matter what the man said to his father, Dick knew in his heart of hearts that the man was after revenge. He could joke as much as he liked, but Dick knew that this was no clown to be laughed at. His pale skin did not fade with time or weather, nor did his grin fade in the water's spray. Whatever had been down to the poor soul aboard 'their' ship was permanent, and it had bent his psyche as much as it had bent his body.

Dick knew that this too was accounted for in their passenger's reckoning, but he couldn't say how much this bent his perception towards his saviors nor how much it accounted for his rage.

"Almost there, sir. Gotham. No city like it in the world," said Dick as he strode up to their guest as the ship pulled into Gotham Harbor.

"No city indeed," said their passenger, his voice almost rasping as he spoke in strange low tones. He scowled through his rictus grin as he looked out over the harbor from the ship's starboard side, his small satchel at his side. "Of all the filthy, rotten places in the world, Gotham City is the crown jewel on the heap."

"Are you alright, Mister Kerr?" asked Dick, looking at their guest with a healthy measure of fear.

"Just thinking about the past, Richard, nothing more," said Mister Kerr,

"Please, call me Dick; everyone else does," said Dick to Mister Kerr as he continued to look over the harbor towards the city.

"Just because everyone does something doesn't mean everyone should do it, Richard. Something you might do well to keep in mind," said Mister Kerr, never taking his eyes off the city or looking towards Dick as he spoke.

Mister Kerr began to speak, so soft at first that Dick thought he was speaking to himself, but he soon realized that Mister Kerr was indeed speaking to him.

" _There was a young man and his wife, and she was beautiful. She was his reason and his life, and she was beautiful_ ," said Mister Kerr, laughing as he trailed off. It was a mad thing, but Dick knew that there was a sadness behind it.

" _And she was virtuous and he was ... naive_." Mister Kerr's grin twitched and his eyes narrowed and became dark. _"There was another one who saw that she was beautiful. A pious vulture of the law who, with a gesture of his claw, removed the young man from his plate. And there was nothing but to wait. And she would fall, so lost, so young and oh so beautiful."_ Mister Kerr trailed off again, and said nothing more until they reached the dock.

Dick stood next to Mister Kerr as the crew began to set about tying off the ship. He knew that he was expected to help collect their supplies, but this was the most out of Mister Kerr about his past that they'd heard the whole journey and Dick knew that his father would understand his delaying a bit more.

"And the lady sir, did she succumb?" prompted Dick, leaning in towards Mister Kerr.

"Oh, that was a long time ago. I doubt that anyone would know now," said Mister Kerr, the mad light returning to his eyes. He then turned to look at Dick and for a moment he felt that Mister Kerr's strange madness had retreated. "Thank you, again, Richard. If you hadn't spotted me I would be lost on the ocean still." Mister Kerr picked up his slightly bag and began to head towards the plank that had been set on the ship; they had arrived at last.

"Will I see you again?" asked Dick before he could vanish off the ship in the Gotham mists.

Mister Kerr paused and turned to look at Dick, his frozen grin leering at him. "You might find me if you like; near Arkham I wouldn't wonder," said Mister Kerr, turning back to the city and leaving the ship.

"Until then, my friend," said Dick to the retreating figure. Mister Kerr said nothing in response, simply continuing on his way. Dick turned to leave when suddenly Mister Kerr's voiced carried up to him on the wind.

" _There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and the vermin of the world inhabit it._ "


End file.
